


This is just another fanfic, and I'm just a another girl.

by inlovewit2dmen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewit2dmen/pseuds/inlovewit2dmen
Summary: A seemingly average y/n tries to find their confidence and happiness throughout high school. After being convinced to be a manager for the Karasuno boys volleyball team, things seem to take a turn for the better as they get closer to the team. But unlike fantasy, y/n reminds themselves that this is reality, miracles don't happen here, they're always gonna be average. Or so they think :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. how it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a new writer so I'm sorry if this is bad. I love fanfics but sometimes it's hard to read when y/n's personality is so unlike yours, so this is for everyone who is struggling but trying to learn to love themselves. I tried to make the writing as normal/natural as possible so please enjoy and feel free to leave comments or anything-- I appreciate it! Also, I'm a girl but I tried my best to make y/n gender neutral (minus the title sorry I needed it to be kinda emo lol) so everyone can enjoy but I'm sorry if I slip up a bit. Also, I will be discussing mental health issues so this is a heads up for that.
> 
> Italics-- thoughts in their head

_Why do I always start to think this way? Ugh but if I didn’t look like this everything would be so much easier, I could even be happy maybe…_

“Come on! Pleaseeee y/n~”

Yachi’s sweet voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you were set back into reality. For the past week, your close friend Yachi had been trying to recruit you to be a manager for the boys volleyball team at Karasuno with her. To be honest, you weren’t opposed, it was just that you were scared to be surrounded by a bunch of high school boys you didn’t really know. That was your biggest issue-- your confidence. Though it was shallow, you knew you couldn’t control people’s thoughts about you, so the less people you saw the more secure you felt. Yachi, with her adorable eyes and shiny blonde hair, wouldn’t be able to understand that worry of yours-- not to mention she was already acquainted with a couple of the boys on the team.

“Hmmm what am I gonna gain out of it Yachi? I don’t wanna be surrounded by sweaty air particles for nothing ya know.”

Yachi’s brows furrowed for a brief moment before a snicker began to form on her face.

“You know.. You could find a new potential bae. Plus you would get to spend more time with me, your most amazing friend!”

You let out a laugh and sighed. Your past relationship left you scarred and made you almost lose faith in the male gender as a whole, but something about male validation is so addicting to you, so maybe it’s not even a bad idea on her part, though you doubted you would want a boyfriend or even if a boyfriend would want you. You rolled your eyes as you knew she had finally convinced you.

“Fine. My mom wanted me to sign up for something so my college applications would look better anyways. Thanks for pushing me Yachi.”

“YAYYYYY! We're gonna have so much fun!” Yachi hugged you tight and let out a scream of happiness. This year, you weren't gonna let your confidence ruin opportunities.


	2. nerves can always be calmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet your friends and their impression of some of the boys on the volleyball team. you're definitely nervous, but i'm sure it will be worth it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long background, the boys will come in the story soon i promise. thanks for being patient and as always i hope you enjoy.

_ Why do you always do this to yourself? Oh lord this is gonna be hell. _

Sitting in your class before lunch, you try and focus on what the teacher is saying. You genuinely can’t remember the last time that your mind was occupied on something so much that your palms began to produce an unsatisfying amount of sweat just from thinking about it. It was one of those situations where you know you're gonna be glad you did it, but the nerves beforehand make you want to dye your hair, change your name, and run to another country never to be seen again. Today is the first day of your role as manager of the Karasuno boys volleyball team, and boy oh boy was it getting to you.

You hated when people saw you as gloomy or nervous, so you always had a pasted on smile and tried to project the happiness you wanted to feel so badly onto your actions with others. Today would be no different as you pushed your nerves aside and waited for the bell to ring. Yeah it was tiring to always have a front and never let your guard down, but it was second nature now, just the way things had been and were always going to be. 

~RINGGGGGGG~

You wiped your sweaty palms once more as the bell rang, and got up to sit and eat lunch with your friends.

“Guys, guess what y/n and I are doing today after school!”

Yachi squealed as you sat down and unboxed your lunch. Your mom’s famous chicken karaage and rice was calling your name.

“Drugs? I don’t know what else could possibly be that exciting” Beth said with a slight smile on her face. You let out a laugh. Beth was quite possibly the opposite of Yachi, dark and tough on the outside but she always had kind intentions. She kinda reminded you of Ymir from Attack on Titan when you thought about it. 

“Shut up!” Galia said as she slapped Beth’s arm lightly. Galia has been your friend from before you could even speak, she was bubbly and energetic, but always had the best comebacks when the time was right. You felt someone’s eyes staring at you, and you met the gaze of Yui. Yui was the one you were the least close to. Her and Yachi had gone to the same middle school, but you never really knew her well. With her reserved nature, she always had her head in a book and never hung out with you guys much outside of school. Still, you wanted to get closer to her so you smiled lightly, only to have her glance away before she could catch it.

“As I was saying before little miss funny over here had to interrupt”, Yachi glared playfully at Beth, “y/n and I are managers for the boy’s volleyball team and today’s our first day!”

The statement was met with sarcastic “oohs” and “ahhs” from the crowd.

“Despite it being volleyball as their choice of sports, I actually heard there were a lot of cute boys on the team. Like, you know that super cute third year who everyone’s always talking about? He’s on the team too.”

Galia’s eyes might as well have been shaped like hearts, like everyone, she definitely had a soft spot for this Sugawara boy. 

“Yea well let us know how it goes. I heard there are some meanies on the team too like Tsukishima Kei and Azumane Asahi.”

Beth exclaimed. For the rest of the lunch, Yachi tried to explain that Asahi was actually nice but it was just the look he gave off, but that was met with eye rolls from the group. 

_ These are my friends, they're here to support me, so why can’t I do the most basic deed of supporting myself? _

  
  



	3. introductions aren't always easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you finally go to practice and meet more people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys sm for reading i know its a very slow fanfic but im trying to make it as realistic as possible. im also trying to slip more jokes in there so hopefully its at least entertaining. :)

_ It’s time. You have to go. There is no way you can get out of this now.  _

“Let’s go y/n!”

Yachi shouted into the girl’s changing room. Though you were just managers, your uniform, a dark jacket with a little foot as a logo, was still required--maybe to make the team look a little more put together? 

“No offense but who would choose feet as their logo,” you mumbled under your breath. You took one last look in the mirror, internally regretted that choice when you saw your reflection, then made your way out of the changing room.

Yachi was already out and talking to an orange haired boy, so you made your way over to them. 

“Hi~”, you said awkwardly, doing a little hand wave and trying to make your voice sound as natural as possible. 

“Hinata, this is y/n the other new manager for the team! Isn’t this so exciting we can all do fun stuff after practice now and hang out!”

“ _ She sure moves fast” _ , you thought to yourself. Yachi was an expert at making new friends. You weren't particularly bad either, but just constantly felt like you were probably annoying them which made it harder for you to speak and hold conversations.

“It’s good to meet you y/n. I really like your shoes it totally reminds me of the time that I went to this one store and-”, before Hinata could finish what you felt was gonna be a story that you definitely weren't gonna be able to keep up with, a loud whistle noise followed by a “EVERYONE GATHER ROUND” from a deep scratchy voice interrupted you guys.

“Let’s finish talking later!” Hinata said as he ran to the gathering group of students. You and Yachi followed behind him.

The scratchy voice belonged to Coach Ukai and he continued, “Everyone, we have some new additions to the team so please welcome them as your managers. Many of you already know Yachi, but y/n here will also be joining us. Do you guys wanna introduce yourselves?”

Coach Ukai made eye contact with you and you immediately looked at Yachi to internally scream “ _ Please go first please please please”.  _ You reminded yourself to say a little prayer of thanks to whatever supernatural being that had ever had an influence on Yachi as she said “Sure!” with a smile. Yachi’s introduction was done before you knew it, and now it was your turn. 

_ Fuck. _

You internally cursed the world for letting you be born. You definitely were on the dramatic side to say the least.

“Hi, I’m y/n l/n and like Yachi I’m also a first year. I’m not too familiar with volleyball but I’m hoping to learn and help out as much as I can so I can be a good manager for you guys. Um, yea that’s it thanks!”

You could feel heat rushing up to your face and you bit your lip to try and ignore the awkward silence that followed your introduction.

“Alright guys well with that let’s start practice. And oh I almost forgot, please do that welcome thing you guys always do to newcomers.”

Without hesitation, the whole team bowed to you and Yachi and shouted, “Welcome to the team!”

_ “What in the shoujo manga was that? _ ”, you thought to yourself. You let out a laugh and followed Yachi as she walked towards the benches.

For the rest of practice, Yachi and coach explained the basic plays of volleyball to you, and your job as managers. It was all starting to make sense, and you were starting to feel better about your role. The actual job wouldn’t be too bad, it would just be being surrounded by these boys that would be hard for you.

~~~~

As practice seemed to come to an end, you and Yachi started to collect the dropped balls. With music in your earbuds playing, you decided this was something you could get used to, it wasn’t too bad at all.

“Y/n come here for a sec,” Yachi shouted from across the gym. You jogged over to her and whispered,

“What is so important that you had to interrupt my amazing volleyball picking-up routine?’ you asked, holding back a laugh.

“No, it's about that! Let’s make it a competition, who can pick up the most balls until they’re all gone. Most of the boys have gone to the locker room anyways.”

“Okay so I just pick up as many as I can and keep count? Girl you're on you don’t even know what’s coming for you,” you said as you did a duck face and peace sign. That was the gen z face of  _ get ready to be defeated _ .

“3...2...1...GO!” Yachi shouted. You ran to start collecting balls, throw them in the bin, and continued on your journey. 

_ 8 balls..9.. Oh there's one by the corner too. _

With your eyes practically glued to the ground searching for any round object, you sprinted forward to collect your 10th ball. As your leg lifted off the ground, your head smashed into something hard at full force.

With your palm pressing against the area you hit, you started to look up. “Shit what was tha-”, you started as you made direct eye contact with the _ thing _ you hit.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I totally did not see you there.”

You knew the first day of practice had gone way too well for your life. Now, you had to pay the price. 

_ “This is why happiness is overrated,”  _ you reminded yourself. Tsukishima Kei, with his 6’whatever self towered over you as you began to plan your funeral. 

_ This is where it ends, one of his world famous roasts is coming my way and all I can do is stand here and accept it. Mom, dad, this life was a good one, thank you. _

“Pft. It’s fine just watch where you're going next time,” he scoffed as he walked away to the locker room. If “???” was a face, you were definitely making it. Not only did you stop functioning when talking to people over 6 feet, but his comment that wasn’t as evil as the rumors said left you bamboozled.

“I got 13!” You heard Yachi scream and you were brought back to earth. You decided you were gonna go about the rest of your day and ignore the humiliating occurrence that just happened.

“You beat me Yachi. I’ll treat you to some ice cream, next time I’ll win for sure though”, you said with a wink. 

“HEYYY Y/N AND YACHI THE FIRST YEARS ARE ALL GOING TO GET FOOD, DO YOU GUYS WANNA COME” Hinata screamed. You saw Tanaka smack him hard-- probably for being way too loud.

You and Yachi made eye contact and shrugged. “Sure!” you responded.

_ “Your first hangout with your new teammates. You can do this! _ ” you thought. Deep down inside, you could feel a ball of excitement growing.

  
  
  
  



	4. the first supper: volleyball team edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and the other first years go out to eat after practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't choose for them to eat sushi cause its in japan, rather, it's going to be a plot point in the story lol. in japan, at kaiten sushi there is often a machine at your table where you insert your used plates. every 10 plates, the machine will play a little clip and you can win a small prize, or fail (rip). its super fun and motivates people to eat a lot! thanks as always for reading :)

As you walked towards Hinata and the others, you internally died again when you remembered Tsukishima Kei was also a first year, and you would have to see him again after your mishap. Hinata and Yachi, however, made it easy for you to continue to paste on your smile and engage in small talk. Yamaguchi Tadashi, who you briefly met before, was also there. His bubbly personality was easy to get along with, and there was Kageyama Tobio who was always pretty serious looking, but super funny the more you got to talk with him. You guys decided to go get  _ kaiten sushi _ , sushi that was served on a conveyor belt. 

As you entered the shop, you remembered why everyone loved kaiten sushi so much. The bright colors all around the conveyor belt lit up the store and the noises of people inserting their plates into the reader in hopes of getting a prize filled you up with excitement. 

“Let’s sit”, Tsukishima said as he pointed to a “Seat yourself and enjoy.” sign.

“I call sitting by the plate collector thing!” You said as you ran into the nearest booth, scooching all the way inside. Yachi sat next to you, followed by Hinata. Across from you sat Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and then Kageyama, already focused on teasing Hinata. You took your phone out to text your mom about your whereabouts, but before your phone turned on you caught a glimpse of your reflection in the dark screen.

_ I should have just stayed home, I look so awful right now, especially sitting next to Yachi. I don’t wanna be here right now, fuck. _

Y/n l/n. Every morning, they woke up, washed their face, did their hair, and tried their best to look presentable with makeup. But no matter what they did, they always hated how they looked so much. 

_ I’m stupid to have thought that makeup could have fixed this mess. _

“Uhh y/n your lip is bleeding. You good?” Yamaguchi’s voice caused you to look up from your reflection and took you out of the deep abyss you were falling into. You hadn’t even realized that you started biting your lip so much so that it had cracked and gotten almost gummy. 

“Oh sorry yeah I’m fine! Let’s eat!” you said as you quickly rushed to grab a plate from the conveyor belt, wanting to change the topic as soon as possible. Yamaguchi seemed satisfied with your answer, and it wasn’t long before you were all scarfing down loads of food.

~~~~

“It’s prize time baby!” Hinata shouted as he motioned over to the machine.

“Never say that again,” groaned Tsukishima, with his hand over his stomach from eating too much. 

_ “For someone of his height, he sure can’t eat too much,”  _ you thought. You glanced over at Kageyama who was still stuffing his face with everyone’s leftovers, “ _ That kid sure can though.” _

56 plates in total. 5 from Yachi, 6 from you, 9 from Tsukishima, 10 from Yamaguchi, and 13 from both Kageyama and Hinata-- they probably would have stopped sooner had their competitiveness not set in. 56 plates meant that you would have enough for 5 rounds of games. As the two sitting closest to the machine, you and Tsukishima started inserting the plates. As the 10th plate slid in, the screen showed a magician’s hat. As a hand, probably the magicians, reached into the hat, it pulled out a “LOST” card, meaning there was no prize this time. Unsurprisingly, you lost the next round too. 

“Talk about good marketing, this is addicting,” Yachi said as you slid in the 30th plate. Of course, Yachi’s phrase jinxed the machine in your favor, and a “WINNER” appeared. 

“Yachi you should take this prize, you deserve it for being a great manager, plus you beat me in our game earlier today!”

Yachi happily agreed and opened up her prize, a cute mini-sized eraser shaped into a heart. Melting on the spot, you could tell Yachi fell in love with it immediately. Even the smallest things could bring out a huge smile on her, that’s something you admired about her so much. You guys won the next round as well, and gave the prize to Yamaguchi, who got a milk bread shaped eraser. You could hear him raving to Tsukishima about how cute it was as you inserted the 50th plate. The magician appeared on the screen again, and his hand reached slowly into the bag. 

_ “Please universe, I want to win a cute eraser today too!”,  _ you silently prayed as you winced your eyes, waiting to see the result.

“WINNER” appeared on the screen and you let out a cheer of excitement. 

“How are you guys going to decide who gets it?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and you-- the eraserless four. 

“Sorry guys, my mom’s waiting outside cause my sister got sick so I need to head home now, but you guys can get the eraser. Maybe next time we’ll eat more and I’ll win one! See ya tomorrow,” Hinata said as he got out of the booth to pay, “Oh and y/n it was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah you too!” With that, he left. You realize that you forgot that boys could actually be nice people, and silently thanked Hinata for reminding you of that. “Now back to business, who wants it?” you asked, holding up the prize. Tsukishima just shrugged, and Kageyama explained how he wasn’t really a fan of small nick nacks. 

“If you guys insist, I guess I’ll take it,” you said sarcastically while opening the container. Out rolled not one, but two strawberry shaped erasers.

“You're so lucky y/n! They must have accidentally put two in the same container, what are the chances”, Yachi said, her big eyes beaming at you.

As everyone left to go pay, you took a napkin and wrote something down quickly. 

“Sorry for ramming into you earlier, hopefully this can make up for it a little :)”. You used the napkin to wrap around the eraser, and slipped it into Tsukishima’s jacket pocket before he could come back from paying. That would make it way less awkward, and hopefully he would appreciate the sentiment. 

“Y/n we’re leaving,” you heard Kageyama say, and you followed them out of the store. 

Huddled outside of the store, everyone was ready to go home. 

“See ya!” Yamaguchi said as him and Tsukishima walked in the same direction home. You saw Tsukishima place his hands in his pockets and wondered excitedly when he was going to see your apology gift. 

“Bye guys! Thanks for inviting me out”, you said to Yachi and Kageyama as you started your walk home. They waved goodbye back and you turned around to put in your earbuds. You didn’t even realize you hadn’t thought about your looks almost the whole dinner, and when you got home and went to the mirror, you saw a slight lift in the corners of your lips. The beggining of a smile had set on your face.


	5. a good set (up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and the first years have to stay late to set the gym up. but then you're just left alone with one other person.

Today wasn’t an easy day. It’s not like anything specific had happened, well-- maybe other than the fact that you found out Yui had a birthday party and invited everyone but you, but aside from that it was just one of  _ those _ days. Still, you didn’t want to worry anyone so you kept up your happy facade. 

“ _ I’ll just have to work harder to get Yui to get to know me. I’m sure that’s why she didn’t invite me, because she doesn’t know me well enough right?” _ , you thought to yourself, trying your best to push out your darker thoughts. “ _ Whatever it’s fine, it doesn’t matter. None of this matters anyways.” _

At lunch, you tried your best to bring Yui into the conversation.

“Yui, you said you liked karaage right? You can have some of mine if you want!”

“Do you need the notes from class today?”

“I like how your nails match your outfit!”

Your attempts at conversation were met with, “No I’m okay”, “No I got them”, and a simple, “Thanks”, to finish it off. As lunch ended you let out a sigh. Maybe it wasn’t worth it to put in all this effort just for someone you didn’t even know that well to like you better. 

“ _ Confidence comes from within. With self love, it doesn’t matter what she or anyone thinks of you”, _ a voice in your head said. “ _ It’s easy for you to say, stupid voice. How do I even find that self love that everyone speaks so highly of. Be honest with yourself, y/n.”  _ At the end of the day, you did care what Yui and others thought whether you liked it or not, it’s just the way things were. But you decided to try your best and at least project an image where you didn’t feel that way and continue being yourself. Or-- at least the version of yourself that everyone was used to seeing. 

~~~~~

As school ended, you walked into the gym to fulfill your volleyball manager duties.

“Hey y/n!” Hinata said, already practicing with Kageyama. Kageyama looked at you and nodded.

“Hi guys.”

It had been a couple weeks since you started your role as manager, and honestly, it felt a bit like your happy place among all of the chaos. Yeah, there were days when the team lost and everyone was gloomy, but it was always consistent, everyone was moving towards their goals, and you loved feeling like a part of that.

Walking into the locker room, you saw Yachi changing.

“Hey girl~~”, you said coming up from behind trying to scare her.

“Agh! Oh my god y/n you scared me!”, Yachi said with a laugh. “By the way, coach Ukai told me to let you know that practice is gonna be short today, but the first years have to stay back to help set up for some old people business dinner in the gym cause we’re the ones using it last. Ughhh.” she explained, her smile turning upside down in the process.

“Ah okay got it. Of course they’re making us do it.” you said with a chuckle. Honestly, staying back with your friends didn’t sound too bad to you.

~~~~

“First years stay back and start setting up. Good work today everyone.” bellowed coach Ukai as he released everyone from practice. Walking towards the storage room, you heard Tanaka and Noya laughing suspiciously.

“Noya, look at us! Now that we’re second years, we get to feel the freedom we once dreamed of.”

“Being a senpai is better than I could have ever imagined-”. Before Noya could finish his sentence, Kiyoko smacked them hard on the head. “Go home.” she said calmly, met with yelps of joy from the pair as Kiyoko had just graced them with her presence. 

You went back to your task and rummaged through the storage room boxes until you saw one with today’s date. It was filled with banners and papers for the meeting.

“Guys I found the stuff for today’s meeting,” you called out to the group. “Let’s first just set up the tables and chairs, and then we can work on the banners and other stuff.”

“Yes ma'am!” Hinata and Yachi said energetically, met with a strange glare from Tsukishima and Kageyama. 

~~~~

“Okay, that should be good for the set up. The chairs and tables are in place, and I just put up the last banner so it's just the flyers left.” Yamaguchi said, looking at his watch. “Shoot, it’s 6:30 already! Yachi, weren't we gonna tutor Kageyama and Hinata for that quiz tomorrow?”

“I completely forgot. Y/n is it okay that the four of us leave the flyers to you and Tsukishima? I should’ve let you know earlier that I promised to help them study.” 

“Don’t be sorry it’s totally good! You guys already helped with so much so have a good tutoring session. I’ll see you tomorrow!”, you said as you waved to Yachi and Yamaguchi’s frantic figures. They both tended to worry at small things, which made you think they would be a cute couple. “ _ I’ll tease her about it tomorrow” _ , you thought to yourself. “ _ Ahhhh but now I’m scared to be alone with Tsukishima. What if I’m being awkward? Come to think of it he’s not very talkative and I’m awful with silences soooo, what do I do to make it less weird”,  _ you continued, letting your thoughts get the best of you.

“Where did everyone go?” Tsukishima asked, almost startling you from your thoughts. 

“Oh um sorry I thought you heard. Yachi and Yamaguchi went to tutor Hinata and Kageyama for some quiz they had tomorrow. We just have the flyers left though, which won’t take too long.” you said, handing him half the stack of papers. “Just leave one at every seat.”

He nodded, and took the stack. Soon, the only sound in the gym was the satisfying noise of papers moving.

“ _ This is so awkward oh my” _ , you said, internally using a crying emoji to express your discomfort. In the spur of the moment, you decided to be strong and try and explore the side of you that could hold a conversation.

“So.. Tsukishima. When did you start playing volleyball?”

His eyes shot up at you, and you felt a chill move into your body. “ _ Shit. Should I not have asked him that? But I thought that was such a safe question to ask. Why does this always happen to me~~” _

“I started playing when I was really young cause my brother played. Why?” His glare seemed to only intensify.

“Oh um I was just wondering that cause you’re super good!” “ _ Maybe the compliment will lighten the mood? Please work”, _ you said to yourself.

Unamused, Tsukishima put his last flyer down. “I’m done with my stuff, if there’s nothing left to do then we should head out.”, he said, walking towards the boy’s locker room.

Your face frozen from embarrassment, it took you several seconds to collect yourself and run into the safety of the locker room.  _ “THAT WAS SO AWKWARD,”  _ you internally shouted, the humiliation started eating you up. In the midst of your internal crisis, you remembered something to add to this pain. Tsukishima had never said anything about your “apology gift” (in reality just a strawberry shaped eraser) and the note that came with it.  _ “Oh my. He probably thinks I have a crush on him. Why would I even give him that, it totally seems like I’m trying to pull some “Slowly fall for me badboy” type of shit.” _ Changing out of your volleyball clothes, you bantered with yourself and thought about ways to pull yourself out of this hole. In the end, you concluded that being simply friendly and nothing more would be best, and to make sure you treated Yamaguchi just as well, so Tsukishima wouldn’t be suspicious of your previous actions towards him.

Walking out of the locker room, you stopped as you saw a tall figure by the entrance of the gym. “ _ Did he wait for me to come out?” _

“Tsukishima?”, you called out to the figure.

“You were taking kinda long. You live close to 2nd street right? I do too so let’s go.”

“Uh yea I do. Wait what about that time after kaiten sushi, you walked home with Yamaguchi right? That’s a different direction.” you said, confused but making your way towards him.

“Oh that time? I was taking a detour that went past his house, usually I go the shorter route.”

“ _ Why is he being so nice,”  _ you thought to yourself. The rumors had made him out to seem like such a mean guy, but he was actually just acting like any normal guy friend would. “ _ Friend? Is that what he is? Are we even close enough to be acting like friends?” _

“Got it--that’s cool. Have you and Yamaguchi been friends for a while? I always see you two together.” you asked, trying to get the conversation flowing.

Sure, Tsukishima wasn’t the warmest or easiest person to get to know, but he wasn’t rude like people had said. He had good comebacks and remarks that made you wanna smack him, but at the end of the day, they were all light and simple banter. 

“ _ Today was a good day. _ ” you thought to yourself in between laughs on your way home. This time, there was someone who it was thanks to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope its not moving too fast/slow and hope you guys are all enjoying it! if u have questions or i didn't make something clear, let me know in the comments!


End file.
